


30 Minutes

by FirithAriel



Category: Bucky Barnes - Fandom, Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Angst and Porn, Cheating, F/M, Porn, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 16:02:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16308308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FirithAriel/pseuds/FirithAriel
Summary: You are certain you love the man who will soon be your husband, right?What if maybe you're not that sure? What if at least part of your heart belongs to someone else?





	30 Minutes

**Author's Note:**

> Recommended song: [t.A.T.u. - 30 Minutes](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BUA0STO_JLo)

You closed and locked the door behind you in the small room. You were immediately assaulted by hands, mouth and a body that pressed you hard against the wall.

“How long until the party starts?” You asked breathlessly against his mouth.

“30 mins…” Bucky answered, eagerly running his hands under your shirt to cup your breast, making you moan into his mouth with his attention.

“Fair enough…” You breathed out, already unzipping and pulling his pants down. You smiled when you realized he wasn’t wearing underwear. “How convenient.” You chuckled softly.

Bucky smirked and slid your skirt up, tangling his fingers in the lace of you panties, pulling it down slowly. His mouth traveled down to you neck and you cleavage, while his hand grabbed your thigh and lifted it up to take your panties off. You threw your head back, tangling your fingers in his hair and pulling him back to your mouth.

“Fuck…” He muttered, pressing you harder against the wall. You wrapped your arms around his neck and one leg on his hips. Bucky smiled against your lips and gripped your thigh.

Your breath caught up when he entered you, slowly but steady. You had to bite your lip to prevent the loud moan that formed in you throat. Once he was completely inside of you, Bucky growled your name. He started a slow pace, trying to enjoy the little time you had.

“Bucky please, go faster…” You breathed out, pulling at the ends of his hair.

Bucky took hold of you hips and increased his pace, nibbling on your neck, trying to keep the grunts down. You cupped his face and kissed him forcefully again, muffling the moans.

Fast and hard got his rhythm… Faster and harder was getting your breathing… Fast and hard your orgasm claimed you, and you choked on the wave of heat that washed over you. Bucky followed short after with his own peak, and his hips stuttered against your body. He stared at you, with his forehead against yours trying to catch his breath, and smiled still unable to speak. You smiled back and kissed him softly before pushing him away, fishing your panties from the floor. Bucky fixed his pants and straightened his clothes, the glow of this stolen moment fading out too fast. With a low sigh, he popped his head out the door.

“Coast is clear…” He whispered.

“Go.” You said nudging him out. Bucky stopped, turned, kissed you again and then sprinted out. You just smiled sadly and stepped out after you managed to tame your disheveled hair.

You couldn’t show up to your own engagement party in this after sex glow.

.-

Your mind was blank as you stared at the wall in front of you, the clock’s low ticks signaling you had a little less than an hour before people arrived and helped you get ready.

Fresh out of the shower, you sighed at the sight of the white dress lying beside you on the bed, and stroked the soft silk with your fingers, smiling but still torn apart.

Could you marry Steve after all?  _ Should you? _ Yes, part of you said, he was the man you loved above all else…  _ But what about Bucky? _ Said the other part of you. Your heart ached for him, for all the times you shared. Guilt filled your senses as your mind wandered through the memories.

You stood up and took the dress in your arms, looking at yourself in the big mirror. You had requested to be left alone for a while, so the faint knocking on the door irritated you. You put the dress down on the chair by the mirror and went to open the door, just to see Bucky standing there. His eyes red and swollen, and the infinite sadness written all over his face.

“Bucky…” You stammered as he stepped in slowly. “What are you doing here?”

“I can’t -- y/n…” He said closing the door behind him and leaning on it. You stepped back and turned away from him, fighting back tears of your own.

“Please leave…” You said softly. Bucky walked closer instead.

“You don’t love him…” He said, tracing a finger over the soft fabric of your robe. It made you shudder.

“I do and I’m gonna marry him.” You stated, but Bucky smirked at the tremble in your voice. He grabbed your upper arms and buried his nose in your hair, breathing in its scent.

You let him stand like that for a while, letting the silence grow heavy around you. You could feel Bucky’s breath on you neck, sending shivers down your spine. It only brought more tears to your eyes.

“Please…” He whispered softly. “Please, don’t marry him…” Another silence fell, even thicker. You felt the tears rolling down your cheeks.

“I - I love him, Bucky…”

“Then why were you with me?” The hurt in his voice was overwhelming. “Why lead me on like this?”

“I don’t know…” You stammered. His hands were gripping your arms tighter now.

“I don’t believe you.” He placed his forehead on you shoulder.

“Bucky… Please…” You said. “I can’t do this to Steve and neither can you.”

The undertones of that statement were painful. Steve was your fiance, and Bucky’s best friend. Your whole liaison was a mistake, but it still happened, and now it was tearing you both apart.  _ It has to end, it has to end today. _

“Run away with me…” Bucky said, softly kissing your shoulder. “Let’s get out of here, right now… away from all of this.” You released yourself from his grip and turned around.

“No, Bucky…” You shook your head. “I can’t-” You couldn’t keep talking. Bucky caught your mouth with his and kissed you hard.

“I don’t fucking care what you say… You don’t love him!” Bucky bit the words angrily. He pulled you to him and kissed you again, even deeper. You wanted to fight him, to push him away and command he left, but you couldn’t.

_ It has to end today. _

You gave in, wrapping your arms around him. Bucky walked you backwards to the bed, covering you body with his own as soon as you fell on it. Hands working frantically to get rid of all the clothing in between. You sighed heavily and looked at the clock: 30 minutes… why was it always 30 minutes?

The intense kissing continued as you both clawed at each other’s clothes until you were skin against skin. Bucky’s mouth diverted to you neck, and then you chest, licking your nipples in turn. You moaned your approval as he traced even lower, kissing you hip bones and massaging your thighs.

“Bucky…” You drew in a breath as he nibbled his way to your core. “Please… I need you.”

Bucky smiled a sardonic smile. If you  _ needed _ him, why were you marrying his best friend?

He didn’t say anything, and shook his head, making his way back up your body, kissing every span of skin he came in contact with. When he reclaimed your lips, he did it hoping he could transmit all the love he had for you. He spread your legs gently, nestling himself in ever so slowly, enjoying every second of what he knew it would be your last encounter.

“Go… Faster…” You breathed out, running you hands up and down his back. He complied and sped up a bit. You placed one leg around him as you took his face and kissed him again hard. Tears hovered in you eyelids, but the sad feeling was quickly replaced for lust, and passion, as Bucky increased his pace even more, hands caressing all over your body, kissing you as deep as he could.

Lost in their heated frenzy, time slowed down.

Bucky forgot he was fucking his best friend’s  _ almost _ -wife. You forgot you had your husband-to-be best friend’s cock between your legs. For a little while, no one else existed, just you and Bucky. No wedding, no husbands, no friends… no one to judge you, no one to make you feel guilty about this.

But as blissful and perfect as those seconds were, it had to come to an end. In a last quaking thrust, Bucky felt you closing around him. You buried your head on the mattress and sank you nails in his shoulders, trying to suppress the moans of ecstasy, and failing miserably.

“God…” He grunted, as he spilled inside you, his muscles convulsing with heat and desire. He placed his head on your chest, hearing your heart pound against it. “Leave with me, please…” Bucky pleaded once more.

You held your breath, staring at the white wedding dress, a few feet away from you.

“No, Bucky…” You breathed out.

Bucky pulled away from you and stood up from the bed. He collected his clothes and got dressed in silence, not even once looking at you. Your heart was broken, but you knew this had to be done. You wrapped yourself in the robe and sat on the bed, staring at the floor.

“If you change your mind, I’ll be waiting outside that fucking chapel.” He finally spoke facing the door. “But I’m letting you know.” He paused. “With or without you, I’m leaving.” With that, he opened the door and left.

You stared at the door for a moment, sighed heavily, trying to keep the tears at bay. Your party would be here any minute, armed with a myriad of products to make you feel like a princess on what it was supposed to be the happiest day of your life. You wanted to hate Bucky for ruining it, but you couldn’t blame anyone but yourself. You washed your face as soon as you heard the car, and slipped inside the silk and satin of the dress.

A few hours later, you were leaving the house, trying to play a joyful smile.

The ride to the church was short, and your palms were sweating. When you got out of the car, you saw Bucky leaning on a wall, hiding from everyone’s view. Making himself invisible, as he had done so many times before. But not to you, he was never invisible to you. You would notice his unruly hair and honest eyes and chiseled jaw in a sea of people.

Then you looked at Steve, waiting for you at the door. His shoulders broad and proud, his hair slicked back, his tailored suit making him look taller than he already was. He was fidgeting with the cuffs of his shirt, and someone had to nudge him for him to see you had arrived.

You sighed again and smiled. With little hesitation, you walked towards the man you loved.

**Author's Note:**

> Dear readers, you are the ones who get to decide what happened.
> 
> .-  
> Feedback is always appreciated!  
> You can also yell at me on my [tumblr](http://fadingcoast.tumblr.com/) and/or [twitter](https://twitter.com/FadingCoast)!!


End file.
